GATE - The Assassin and the Apostle
by Theboblinator
Summary: What happens when there's another person with Rory the first time Itami meets her? Well, first he'd have someone else that he can count on to help him in this strange world on the other side of the Gate. Second, he'd have one less girl to worry about in that harem he was unknowingly creating... Is that a good or bad thing?


**Chapter 1: Goth Lolita and a Mysterious Figure**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: So I just spent the last couple of days watching the GATE anime, and I can already say that it's one of my favorite anime series that I've seen. However, looking through this category, I haven't seen many where there's just a single character added to the party. Most of the ones I've seen are "Instead of Japan, the Gate showed up in this country / time period". So, that being said, I'll be writing the kind of story I normally write. One OC is added to the story, and let's see what he does to it.**

 **I'll also say that this is the first story I've seen with an OC x Rory pairing, which is a bit surprising to me. But, that being said, when I write out this story, there is ONE thing I'll be altering. The appearance of Rory's age. There's a few reasons, though the main one is cause I don't really want to write out any scenes like " _that_ " where the girl looks like a freaking _twelve year old_ … So, she'll look a bit older, probably around 15 or 16. Though, that won't change much… Basically she'll be a bit taller, and have an extra cup size or something, so not many changes.**

 **Anyways, this story starts during episode 3, during Rory's first "real" appearance. Sure, she shows up for a few seconds during Episode 1 during the "vision" that Itami has, but this is the first time she actually has lines that she says. Anyways, all this being said, I suppose I should get started on the actual chapter. Enjoy!**

 **(Note: Rated M from the beginning due to death, blood, Limes, and Lemons… And Rory, who is the main reason for all of these.)**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

A group of bandits sit around a campfire, a horse drawn carriage tipped on its side nearby, with the horse and its occupants dead, and the items that had been stored inside either with the bandits, or strewn about the carriage. As they sit around the campfire, they start to discuss attacking the people that would be leaving their village later that night. The leader of the bandits grins at the prospect of "easy pickings" in his eyes.

"From leading a bunch of troublemakers to having my own city. I like it." He states, staring into the fire with maniacal glee, the dancing flames in front of him making him think of what would no doubt befall the people leaving their city. However, unfortunately for this man, those would be his last words, and his last thoughts. Because mere moments later, as the rest of the bandits watch, he flinches for a second, before his head suddenly slides off his neck, and falls to the ground below him.

As the bandits watching can only gasp in shock and fear, the sound of light giggling can be heard from behind where the leader's body is slowly falling to the ground to join its head as the giggling gets a bit louder, and the bandits look in the direction it's coming from. "Good evening gentlemen." The one who was giggling says to them, making their eyes widen from fear at the person standing only a few feet away.

"I'm so glad you could all get together like this." The female they're staring at says, licking her lips a second later. "And, I am very thankful for you offering your lives to _charity_." She continues, raising an axe that was larger and slightly taller than she was. "The supreme _God_ ," She starts, slicing one bandit across the chest and sending him to the ground, dead. " _Loves_ how you _naughty_ boys have behaved yourselves. Be honored he's asking you to _join him_ , in the _afterlife_." She continues as she slowly makes her way towards the others, easily cutting down two of them mere moments later.

After doing so, she giggles yet again, a smile on her face as looks out at the few that are left. "You may call me, Rory Mercury, I am an apostle, of the Dark God Emroy." She states, placing the bottom of her axe on the ground beside her, and standing before the bandits with her body and weapon framed by the moonlight. At the sight before them, and the announcement of her name, the rest of the bandits begin to freak out.

"Holy Hell, it's really her. It's really Rory the Reaper." One of them says, looking like he's ready to bolt at any moment.

"Her gown! The temple of Emroy's Oracle Robe…" Another says in fear as they stare at her.

"Get out of here!" A different bandit exclaims in fear as he turns around and runs away. Him yelling and fleeing leads to all the others doing the same, running away from the girl in hopes that they could get away from her and live to see another day. Unfortunately, deep in their mind, they knew they were already dead. As they all flee from her, Rory gives a smile at the scene.

"Oh no you don't." She says almost teasingly, before bending her knees, and taking off into the thick of the fleeing bandits. And then chaos ensues, with Rory laughing the whole time. As she bisects the first bandit, her axe is already aimed towards the second, who loses his head as his body goes falling to the ground. Only a few seconds after that, she cleaves one from his groin to his head, before she flips the blade around as she turns to the next one, and puts enough force behind her axe that when it slams into his body, her axe then slams through it and into the ground and sends chunks of rock up into the air around her.

With the rocks around her, Rory begins to use the axe like a bat, and send the stones into the heads of the next three bandits that were a few yards away, two of them smash through two bandit's faces and into their head, while the last one hits the third bandit's head at an angle and twists it hard enough that it breaks his neck as the three new corpses fall to the ground. Another bandit glances back in fear at the apostle slaughtering them, only to see Rory throw her axe like it was a javelin, causing it to impact that ground between him and two others, making them all lose their footing as the ground cracks beneath them.

Mere seconds later, Rory leaps from her original spot and grabs onto her axe's handle, spinning around it and kicking one bandit in the head so that his neck snaps, while the wind created by the force and speed of her spin sends a second one stumbling to the ground a few yards away, and the last one is simply knocked to the ground where he is, allowing Rory to plant her feet on the ground in front of him, and effortlessly lift her axe with a smile. The bandit on the ground in front of her can only stare in horror as she holds the axe above her with a smile, before she brings it down and cleaves him in two, the force behind it shattering the ground and sending up a large cloud of dust in the aftermath.

In that cloud, the last bandit stumbles to his feet, and attempts to turn away from where it was created to try and escape while the cloud lingers. However, he only makes it a few feet before he's forced to stop, on account of the blade currently buried in his heart. As he slowly dies, he has enough life left in him to stare down in shock at the fact that he's dying, only to see no knife, but only a palm pressed against his chest, just above where his heart should be. Then, the hand is pulled away, and the bandit allows death to take its hold on him as his body slumps to the ground.

After the final bandit's death, silence is all that can be heard in the area as the dust cloud slowly clears, revealing all the corpses currently strewn about, with Rory standing in front of her last kill, and another figure standing in front of the last bandit that tried to flee. After a few seconds, Rory lifts her axe out of the ground, and twirls around to face the other figure, her smile still on her face despite all the corpses around them. Or rather, _because_ of all the corpses around them. In response, the figure she was facing can only give a light chuckle at the sight as they step over the final bandit they'd killed, and make their way over to join her.

* * *

 **The Next Day - With Itami**

* * *

Yoji Itami wasn't having the best week. First he'd been assigned as the leader of his current squad, which he hadn't wanted in the first place. Then, only a few days later, him and his squad had been heading towards a forest to set up camp for the night, only to find it being burned to the ground by a giant _dragon_ of all things, which he'd realized had actually been burning down a village that he'd been told about in the town they'd passed through earlier that same day.

The only good thing that came out of that situation was that they were able to find a survivor, which happened to be an elf. Unfortunately, she was the only survivor, and a day later, she'd yet to wake up. After finding her, the squad had decided to return to the town they'd passed through and warn them, and as a result, the townspeople had decided to leave their village and find a new place to go so that they could escape the possibility of the dragon attacking them as well.

And just now, Itami had to explain to one of his squad members why he'd had one of the family's burn their belongings they couldn't take with them after their cart broke, instead of calling into the main base for more trucks to transport the items that the villagers had taken with them. His inner musings were cut off only a moment later by another one of his squad members, the one he had driving. "What… Is that?" He hears the driver ask, and as a result, he raises his head to look out the windshield, and try to see what his squad member is talking about.

"I see something… Up the road." The driver continues, making most of the people in the Humvee they were riding in look out the front windshield to try and see what he's talking about. After a couple seconds, Itami picks up his binoculars to try and see better, and as a result, sees a murder of crows hovering in the air.

"Crows?" He mutters in confusion, before his view of the crows is cut off by the head of a large, purple axe coming into sight. In response to seeing it, he lowers his binoculars as his eyes widen and he gasps in shock, before bringing his binoculars back up to his eyes as he leans forwards to make sure he's seeing right, and as a result sees two figures in the distance. However, his eyes are brought to the female in particular as he focuses on where she's crouching. "No… Way…" He mutters as he lowers his binoculars and stares in surprise. "Goth Lolita girl." He mutters, making the driver lean over and look at him in shock.

"What'd you say?!" He exclaims before picking up his own binoculars as fast as he could to look, Itami doing the same a few moments later. As they do this, the girl stands up and leans her axe onto her shoulder, before turning to the other figure and saying something as she starts to walk towards them, the other figure shaking their head as they follow her. As the two get closer to the convoy, everyone is able to make them out better, with the two males finally taking notice of the second person with the "Goth Lolita girl".

Said Goth Lolita had Caucasian skin, red eyes, and long black hair. Her size made her appear to be in her late teens, around fifteen or sixteen. She was wearing red boots and black stockings that were held by black garters, a black dress that had red frills along the bottom, along with red bow ties on the sleeves, a red tie around her neck, and a black ribbon with red frills on her head that seemed to be in the shape of tall cat ears. It was none other than Rory Mercury.

The other person with her was quite a bit different. Due to the clothes they were wearing, it was a bit difficult to tell anything about them appearance wise. However, the way the body looked, it appeared that it was a male. The size making it seem like he was probably fifteen or sixteen, just like the girl.

His hands were the only place you could see much skin at the moment, showing he had Caucasian skin. Other than that, everything else was basically covered by clothes. He was wearing Black boots with red shoelaces, black pants that appeared to be only slightly loose around the legs, and a black jacket with a hood that was covering his head. It had red stripes on the front in the middle where it was buttoned, along with red stripes around the ends of the sleeves, and a red stripe in the middle of the hood. For some reason, it made Itami have a sense of Déjà vu as he looked at the outfit.

"From where do you fine ladies and gentlemen hail? And what's that strange little contraption?" Rory asks as she walks towards the group, the other person with her seeming to stare at the Humvee's they were in more than the soldiers themselves.

"They… Look like they might be trouble…" Itami says to the other two squad mates with him.

"Yeah…" The driver agrees with him, lowering his binoculars as the two get closer.

"The maids around here sure are a bit younger than you'd expect." The only female soldier in the Humvee comments, before looking at the other person. "And what are they? An assassin or something?" She asks, her grip tightening on her gun despite her joke. Though her words do make Itami think about how they're dressed, and it makes him feel like she's not off the mark by much. Especially with that nagging at the back of his head saying he's _seen_ the outfit the person is wearing before. Or at least something close to it. However, before anything else can be said, the villagers in the Humvee open the back doors and jump out with smiles on their faces.

"She's an Oracle!" One of three children exclaims, the other two yelling similar things as three of them run towards Rory and the other person, the other villagers that were inside the Humvee getting out at a slower pace and making their own way over to the two, much to the surprise and confusion of the soldiers at the front of the Humvee.

"Where are you kids from?" Rory asks the kids in front of her, the other person standing behind her and a bit to the side.

"Coda village ma'am!" One of the kids responds with a smile. As he does so, the other villagers that had been inside the Humvee kneel before her with solemn looks.

"We're running away from our village. It was attacked." An older lady tells her.

"Flame dragon appeared. So we evacuated." A man beside her explains. In response, the person behind Rory nods their head in understanding. Meanwhile, back in the Humvee, the three soldiers watch what's happening in slight confusion.

"It almost looks like they're praying to her, doesn't it?" The only female soldier asks, making Itami turn to her slightly, while still keeping the group outside in sight.

"You think maybe that fancy outfit of hers has like a special meaning or something?" He asks. However, before the woman can respond, the Oracle outside almost seems to hear him speak, with the person behind her also lifting his head to look up from the villagers, before they turn towards the Humvee to look at the soldiers. In response to their looks, Itami raises an eyebrow, before the two start to head over towards them.

After moving to stand beside the passenger side, the two look over the Humvee Itami and the other two soldiers are in, before turning to look at the kids that followed them. "So who are these strangers you're with?" Rory asks one of the kids, getting a smile from the kid as he responds.

"They came and helped us! These are the good guys!" He tells her, getting a look of slight surprise from Rory in response, while the other person almost seems to nod in response to the kid's words, like he'd been expecting that answer.

"And you're certain they're not taking you somewhere against your will?" She asks, getting a nod from the kid as he closes his eyes, his smile getting a bit wider as he does so, letting Rory turn her attention back to the Humvee to look it over. "So how is this moving without horses?" She asks, confused as to how the thing she was looking at could move without having something to pull it. As she asks this, the person beside her shuffles a bit, looking at the hood of the Humvee. However, he doesn't say anything, and allows the kid to answer Rory.

"I don't know… But one thing's for sure, it's a lot more comfortable than a carriage!" The kid exclaims, making Rory turn to him with a small smile as the person behind her nods yet again, this time not even hiding the fact that he was agreeing with the kid. Though by nodding, it made the female in the carriage raise an eyebrow, wondering how he could possibly know that. After all, the JSDF were the only people to come through the Gate, so how could someone that's assumed to have been living in this world possibly know that? Of course neither of the male soldiers notice, as they were too focused on the "Goth Lolita girl" that was looking over the Humvee.

"Really? More comfortable than a carriage?" Rory asks, turning to look near the back of the Humvee where the villagers had been sitting, then to Itami, before turning to the person standing behind her as she licks her lips. "Well, I would just love to see how _comfortable_ the ride may be." She says, placing a finger to her bottom lip with a sultry smirk on her face. In response, the person can only give a mixture between a sigh, and a chuckle at her words, and their meaning.

Not even three minutes later, Rory was sitting in the back area of the Humvee… Well, more like the person she was with was sitting on a seat in the back area of the Humvee, while Rory sat on his lap with an "innocent" smile on her face, the two male soldiers in the front looking back with surprise and envy on their faces at the sight. "Hey… Hang on a second…" Itami starts, getting Rory to turn to him with a knowing look in her eyes as she gets a light blush, and places a finger to her lips again, the person she's sitting on simply sighing in response.

"That's… Not how you're supposed to sit…" He states, making Rory giggle a bit in response to his words as she shifts a bit to get more comfortable while sitting on the person she was with. The two males can only continue to stare at this as the person simply sighs, lifting his arms and wrapping them around her waist, which make Rory's eyes widen, before she giggles a bit more as she leans back into his embrace.

"…How is this happening to that guy right now?" The driver asks, jealousy clear in his voice as he clenches his fists in front of his chest, Itami nodding beside him.

"No kidding, it's just not fair man." He says, his face twisting slightly as tears of jealousy appear at the edges of his eyes at the sight he was looking at. Their jealousy only rose to new heights as the Goth Lolita they were looking at raised a hand to the person's hood and pulled it down in order to place a kiss on their cheek, giving a teasing giggle after she does so. By removing their hood, Rory had revealed that the person that was with her was indeed a male in his later teens, who had black hair that went down to his shoulders, and blue eyes, which were currently looking at her red ones, while he had a small smirk on his face.

"He is the luckiest guy ever!" The driver says again, jealous tears now gathering at the edges of his eyes, while Itami raised an arm in front of his own eyes to attempt to block the sight that he'd actually started to cry out of his own jealousy.

"I know, and you can tell he's enjoying it!" He exclaims, Rory giggling as the male simply shakes his head at her actions, pulling her back into his chest a bit more as he does so, and rests his chin on her shoulder, a smirk on his face as he sees the two male soldiers staring at him in envy, chuckling a bit at the image. Not too long afterwards, the other villagers climbed back into the Humvee, along with the other female soldier, and the convoy began moving again. Now, however, they had two new additions to the group due to the villagers having no problem with an Oracle traveling with them, and had even asked for it to be so.

The villagers were sitting on their seats normally, just like they had been before the soldiers had noticed Rory, and the Oracle in question was still sitting on the male teen's lap like she had when she first got in, leaning back against his chest as she leaned her head against his own, Itami and the driver continuing to look jealous even as they stared through the front windshield, while the female soldier looked back at the two of them with a mixture of happiness for the two at the sight, as well as suspicion since the only thing they really knew about either of them was that the girl was supposedly an "Oracle", and the man with her was some kind of helper of hers. But, since the villagers seemed to hold them in high regards, she'd give them the benefit of the doubt for now.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

* * *

"Look, it's Rosh Hill." One of the elders in the Humvee says as they drive by a rocky hill, looking out the window at the hill in question.

"I can't believe we've traveled so far." One of the men states in surprise, looking at the hill with the elder. As the villagers in the back continue to look around the new area the convoy was moving through, the soldiers at the front converse between themselves about the change in scenery, and the movement of refugees. While they do this, Rory and the person who's lap she's sitting on are having their own little conversation.

"So tell me Marcus, why is it that you seemed to already know about these contraptions as soon as you saw them?" Rory asks them, while revealing their name to be Marcus, making him look to the side with a failed attempt at a straight face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says, only for Rory to lift a hand to his cheek and turn him to face her again, giving him a look with half-lidded eyes and a small smirk.

"Oh, are you _sure_?" She lightly purrs, leaning towards him slightly. In response to her actions, Marcus can only attempt to direct his eyes somewhere besides her, though it wasn't working too well due to just how close her face was to his. Their noses almost next to one another, while he was able to feel her breath on his lips, and she licked her lips before she gave that light teasing giggle he knew was hers and hers alone…

"Alright, alright." He finally says, unable to resist it much more, getting a smile from Rory, as well as a light kiss on the cheek as she turns away from him once again and gets comfortable on his lap, giggling a bit as he mutters about "teasing ravenette's" and how he'd "get her back for this" as she waits for him to explain.

After a few seconds, he wraps his arms around her waist again and pulls her back into his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder once again as he starts to mutter low enough so that only she'd hear. "You already know what I actually am, and I've told you a bit about how that came about. Let's just say that where I was before that happened is a place very similar to where these people likely came from. I'd say identical, but I don't know enough about where exactly they came from to be sure." He mutters, making Rory give a small nod in response to his words.

"Well then, do you think that these villagers have anything to worry about? Is it possible these people are taking advantage of them and their fear of a Flame Dragon?" Rory mutters, looking at the three soldiers in question as she asks this. In response to her question, Marcus gives a light shrug.

"I can't say for certain, but I don't think so. From the looks of things, these people actually do want to help the villagers get to wherever they're going. As for why and how they're here… Well, I'm sure we'll figure it out sometime in the future." He admits, getting a smile from Rory in response to his words. Unfortunately, any further conversation is cut off when Itami lets off a loud gasp, before turning to face the inside of the Humvee, since he'd been looking out the window towards the area behind them for the past minute.

" _Contact_!" He exclaims, surprising everyone inside, and making Marcus quickly move Rory a bit so he could lean forwards to look out the rear windows. The sight that greets him was of a large, red dragon with a pale yellow underbelly standing on top of a cliff face they'd passed a few minutes ago. It had red scales lining it's body, with a pale yellow underbelly, two arms with three fingered hands at the end, and large red wings, which were similar to a bat's but with the ends having three fingered hands, making it appear that the dragon actually had four arms in total. A long tail could be seen behind it, though due to how far away it was, it was hard to make out anything about it.

" _Shit_." Marcus mutters as he stares at the Flame Dragon, which currently had a dark purple Wyvern trapped in its jaws. However, a few moments later, it caught sight of the convoy beneath it, and flung the corpse of its previous catch away so that it could stare down at the villagers beneath it, it's gaze now brought to its new meal…

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: And I'm ending it there for now! I could probably go a bit longer, but I felt like holding off the next scene for the next chapter. Otherwise I'd probably rush it. And I don't want to half-ass a fight scene. Though, calling it a "fight" probably wouldn't be very truthful with what happens. Skirmish maybe? Either way, I didn't want to try and fit it into the first chapter, and as a result try to rush it so that I could just post the chapter today. Because I probably would have done that.**

 **Anyways, that being said, this chapter didn't have _much_ in terms of the story, I'll admit. Instead, it was mainly hints towards what I'll be explaining in future chapters, along with a bit of exposition for people who haven't watched the anime. Though as those of you who have watched it know, it _barely_ scraped the surface of what's already happened in the first three episodes.**

 **(I'm looking at you, _yes, you._ You know who you are…)**

 **Now, I'll admit this is a bit shorter than I would have preferred, but again, I refer you to the fact that I don't want to fight what is essentially a "fight" scene. Anyways, with that being said, I think that's about all I have for this chapter. The next one should _hopefully_ be up sometime soon, but with my track record, I wouldn't hold your breath… Anyways, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you next chapter!**


End file.
